


"Cause Mama I'm in Love with a Criminal"

by scottymcloser



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Detective Ryan Bergara, F/M, M/M, Serial Killer Shane Madej, ryan is a badass, shane is actually the sweetest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottymcloser/pseuds/scottymcloser
Summary: Detective Ryan Bergara takes on the case of a serial killer. His only good evidence is given to him by the killer himself. Every new death the killer texts Ryan details or hints of his next kill. Overtime, Ryan begins liking the man and starts noticing that he isn't really a stone cold killer. He's actually.... sweet.(A few chapters might have sex. Just a lil warning for people.)





	1. First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad writer. Enjoy.

The man lifted his gun. “Goodbye detective.” A shot rang out.

Ryan eyes shot open, he sighed and reached for his phone as the loud Doctor Who theme song played. Ryan sat up in his bed as he looked at who was calling him. Ryan groaned and answered, “Morning Ms. Pan!” He attempted to sound fully awake and excited but obviously failed since he could hear Helen sigh. “We got a case for you. Get your ass to this address.” Ryan nodded to himself when he saw the address Helen sent him. “Oh, and don’t forget to wear actual clothes this time.” Ryan hung up after her comment. He wears pajama pants to a crime scene. One. Fucking. Time. And no one has dropped that yet.

Ryan set his phone on the nightstand and stood up, stretching his aching arms out. Ryan then started getting dressed. A white long sleeve button up, black suit pants, a small black bowtie, and a black overcoat. Ryan checked himself out in the mirror. He made finger guns and pointed to himself in the mirror “Looking good Keanu Reeves!” He immediately laughed at his stupidity. He ran a hand through his hair and reached for his leather messenger bag. “Today’s gonna be a long day.”

He parked his car in front of a large apartment building. There were a few people outside. Mostly just cops, a few civilians but they were just being questioned. Ryan looked up at the building, it wasn’t a pretty building. He heard his name get called. “Bergara!” Ryan smiled and walked up the steps to greet Helen. “So, what happened here?” Helen pointed to an apartment on the 3rd floor. “Third floor. Neighbor called the police because she heard a gunshot. Found the body of Quinlynn Daniels. Female, 27, no kids, lived alone, and parallelly wasn’t a very friendly woman.” Helen answered. “Not a nice neighbor?” Ryan questioned. “You could say that…” Helen handed Ryan a file filled with information about Quinlynn. “She was arrested for 3 aggravated assaults and was involved in a homicide.” Ryan and Helen began walking up the stairs to the apartment. “Any suspicions so far?” Helen shook her head “Everyone’s clean.” She sighed. Ryan pat her shoulder and gave her a weak smile. “You should go home Helen. Its 5am and you look exhausted.” Helen nodded “I might just take up that offer.” Ryan laughed “See you later Helen.” He turned away and made his way to the apartment before she could answer.

Ryan entered the apartment and an officer handed him some gloves. “We’re closing off soon. You got 5 minutes.” Ryan nodded and took the gloves. He looked down to see the body. One clear shot to the head. That’s it. Just a small pool of blood. Ryan tilted his head. One shot. This looked like an assassination. Perhaps the perp shot from a distance. He walked to the window and peered out. There was another building. An abandoned one. That’d be a perfect place to get a clear shot. Ryan thoughts were interrupted by the officer who greeted him at the door, “Sorry detective. Their taking the body and we’re closing off the crime scene.” Ryan was hurried out of the door. “Five minutes, my ass” Ryan grumbled quietly to himself as he stomped off.

It was 10pm when Ryan got home. Tired and drained from investigating. The moment he entered his apartment he walked to his couch and collapsed on it. Ryan buried his face in the pillows and sighed contently. Of course, his phone had to ruin the moment. Ryan grit his teeth and took his phone out of his pocket. A notification about a text popped up and he pressed it. “???: Hello Ryan!

“


	2. First Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan starts up a conversation with the stranger.What will happen? Who is this mystery person? ("You" is Ryan. "Unknown" is well, obviously, unknown.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dumb, I'm sorry. Its not long but I've been busy all weekend so I'm drained. I promise the next chapter will be better.

“Me: Who is this?”

“Unknown: Just an ally.”

Ryan tilted his head “Me: What do you mean?”

“Unknown: I want to help you detective.”

“Me: With what?”

“Unknown: I’m surprised you don’t know what I mean! I mean, you figured out how that mean lady died the moment you walked into her apartment.”

Ryan practically shot off the couch as he rushed to close any windows and lock all his doors. “Me: Who the fuck is this!?!”

“Unknown: I’m tired of this Ryan. I want to help you with your case.”

Ryan sunk down onto the floor next to his front door. “Me: You a cop?” He had never been so on edge before. What if this person was a murderer? Or what if it’s a prank? 

“Unknown: I’m not a cop. I also want to assure you, I’m not going to kill you or even hurt you. I mean, I’m trying to help you with a case. I don’t want you to be the next victim in it.”

“Me: Wait what…”

“Unknown: Shit...”

“Me: Why are you texting me? Are you the killer? Why are you risking it if you are? Do you want me to call the cops!?”

“Unknown: Woah, chill out. Okay, I want to help you. It’s complicated. I trust you detective, so I shouldn’t fear you calling the cops if I’m the only person with good evidence.

Ryan thought about this for a moment. This was dumb. Why was the killer trying to help him? Why is it complicated? Why does he trust me? Ryan sighed.

“Ryan: How can I be sure this isn’t a prank?”

“Unknown: I don’t know any good ways to prove it.”

“Ryan: What do you want to help with…person?”

Unknown: Oh, we are not on name basis yet. Just call me a handsome devil.”

You: Fuck you.


End file.
